Mini Misty- the Letter
by Jeniffer1109
Summary: When something reminds you of someone you love, its not easy to bear, is it? but when you have something of them to remember them by, it makes it less painful. Sometimes it comes as a letter full of love, care, friendship, sarcasm and harmless threats.


**Mini Misty-the Letter**

This is a short drabble about the letter which arrived with misty's lure. I know it never did, but let's just suppose it did. Nothing else, except sit back and enjoy….

 **Disclaimer** \- Do I have to do this? Uh, fine. I don't own Pokémon. Cool?

If anyone's wondering, ages-

 **Ash** \- 16

 **Misty** \- 16

 **Dawn** \- 14

 **Brock** \- 18

 **The Letter**

After ash had won his fourth Fen badge by defeating crasher wake, our heroes have decided to seek shelter for the night at a Pokémon center before hitting the road again.

"Oooh, Nurse Joy! Your hero is coming!" exclaimed Brock, dashing to the center at an unbelievable speed with pink hearts in his eyes.

"Oh no! Please not again" whined Dawn childishly before taking off after her spiky haired friend. However, after a few steps, she turned around to find Ash not following either of them, looking lost in a dreamland. 'I wonder what's up with him. He has been acting strangely after his gym battle with Wake.'

As for Ash, he was busy in a world of his own, a world where he could be free to remember someone special, to remember her. Everything was just perfect about her. She was the most beautiful of all in his eyes. Her angelic face was swimming joyously in front of him, the tantalizing teal orbs boring into his russet ones. He raised his hand to caress her soft, shining, silky blue hai- wait, blue? Misty doesn't have blue hair!

Instinctively, he blinked his eyes and found himself staring, not at Misty, but at Dawn. She looked…..frustrated for some reason.

"Earth to Ash! Earth to Ash!" The bluenette shouted, waving her hands around frantically. "Geez, Ash! What's wrong with you?"

"Me? There's nothing wrong with me" he answered, a slight disappointment hanging in his voice at discovering the bluenette instead of the redhead before him.

"Oh, come on! I know something's up. You've been acting strange lately. You are not as lively in the recent time as you were before the Pastoria Gym battle. Most of the time you are gazing in space with this hazy look in your eyes while smiling like an idiot." she huffed. Dawn absolutely hated it when people kept secrets from her.

"Oh, I'm just tired. That's all" he answered simply, not able to find a better excuse.

"Oh, okay," the bluenette replied, deciding not to press the matter further. She could sense that he wouldn't budge. "Come on then, only god knows what poor Nurse Joy must be facing with Brock around."

The duo giggled as Piplup chirped in his trainer's arms and Pikachu gave a little "Pika!" of his own.

The walk to the Pokémon center was mostly silent except the occasional words by Dawn, obviously trying to make conversation. Although she was failing horribly, she wasn't just about to give up just yet. 'I gotta ask Brock about it.'

When the two friends entered the Center, they found Brock already on the floor, depression taking over as Croagunk was beside him, eyeing him with suspicion and annoyance. The scene drew out sweatdrops from the two humans and two Pokémon.

"So Brock, did you book a room us?" asked the coordinator after a few moments.

"Oh, yeah sure. Room no. 303" the breeder got up from his depressed state and raced to the room.

"Uh…..okay" Ash spoke, even though he knew that Brock couldn't hear him. "Let's go Dawn"

They both walked to the room, with their Pokémon in tow. It was pretty decent with a single and a two-bunker bed. It also had a television and a balcony, from where the view was amazing.

After setting their stuff down, the trio walked down to the cafeteria to have dinner. They ordered their food and sat down to eat.

"Ash! What are you doing?" shrieked Dawn, disbelief and shock etching every feature on her porcelain face. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Wha-what? What have I done?" the raven-haired boy stuttered, getting nervous.

"You….You're….You're," whispered Dawn, not sounding very sure. "You're….. actually eating like a normal human."

It took a moment for Brock to regain his senses. He looked from Dawn to Ash to Ash's plate to Ash to Dawn again.

"Yeah!" he squealed, crying fake tears while clutching a handkerchief. "My baby boy's finally growing up!"

By this time, the whole cafeteria was gawking at them, wondering if they had gone completely nuts. It didn't help matters when Pikachu suddenly got up from his meal, walked up to his trainer and put his tiny paws on Ash's cheeks, and tapped them gently, crying fake tears the entire time. He then turned to Dawn and Brock and together, the three of them started squealing and shouting in unison. "This totally calls for a celebration!"

"Very funny guys," Ash merely rolled his eyes while a slight blush was grazing his cheeks, the result of the embarrassment of the unwanted attention. "Anyways, I'm done. See you guys later"

"Wait, Ash! I'm sorry if I hurt you. I really am" Dawn said, feeling guilty about stating the fact in such an absurd way but Ash merely waved his hand, brushing the apology aside.

After the Pokémon master-in-training had left and Pikachu had returned to finish his meal, Dawn turned to the aspiring breeder. "Brock, I want to talk to you about something"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"It's about Ash"

"Thought so. What about him?"

"Do you think he's been acting strangely?"

"How?"

"Like, he's been really off lately. He's not that energetic anymore. He's always in a daze, like, he's in a world of his own."

"I know what you mean. I saw his strange actions and reactions too."

"So, what do you think?"

"I think he's missing someone close to him."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, people usually smile in a haze when they see the person they want to see in their daydreams. I think it's about a girl"

"Ash having girl problems? Wow"

"I think his battle with Crasher Wake reminded him of Misty. She is also a water type specialist like him"

"Misty?"

"Our best friend and Ash's crush"

"Ash's crush?"

"Yeah, they both like each other. A lot"

"If that's the case, then why aren't they, like, together?"

On one hand, Brock started explaining Ash and Misty's highly complicated relationship, Ash was busy analyzing Misty and his relationship in another way in his head.

On one hand, she was just the model of perfection, with a headstrong personality and on the other hand was him, an immature idiot, who was utterly and completely in love with his best friend. She maybe doesn't even see him that way.

'I wonder if Misty even misses me now….' He thought as his hand made its way to his jeans pocket. He took out an envelope, neatly kept, of a shade of cerulean blue. This was the same letter that had changed everything. This was the same letter which made his heart thump for her. This was the same letter which made him fall for his best friend. This was the same letter which was pushing him to his limits. This was the same letter which had arrived with the lure she had sent him.

He unfolded the paper and started reading it. It was not very posh, nor did it contain any romantic ideas, nor any idea of love, but for Ash, this was the most beautiful letter ever. It described that how Misty always thought of others, how she was the most caring and how she was Misty. No matter how many times he would read this, he never got bored, never lost interest in each line. It was…..

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Dear Ash,

It's been a long time, huh? After you left for Sinnoh, I also went back to my Gym. Not to inflate your already big, gloating head, but it's not been the same without you Ash…and Brock too. You both have been like family to me. I miss you, very much.

You know, every day I open my eyes, I wait for the aroma of Brock's tasty food to hit my nose, but it never does. I miss his cooking very much. I miss the adventures we shared. I miss Pikachu, my little Pika-pal. Say hi to him for me, otherwise you're getting a big whip of my mallet. I miss Brock. I miss your pig-like eating habits. I miss all the little things. You know, I even miss Team Rocket. How are they? Say Hi to them too. But most importantly, I miss you, Ash. Even though I used to always insult you and call out on your mistakes, which you totally deserved (like really! Who pits a Pikachu against an Onix in a Pokémon battle?), I just want you to know that you are my best friend and you mean a lot to me. And I know it sounds silly, but you should call more often.

Good thing your mother lives nearby. She is such a sweet lady, unlike you, of course (just kidding). I am with her a lot of times Ash and I know she feels lonely. Mimey is there, but he is not her son. She loves you very much. She cares a lot about you and she's always concerned about you, so please try to contact her more. She would be very happy if you did.

I heard about your friend, Dawn. She seems like a really nice person. Don't you trouble her too much and teach her properly. I'm sure she would be a wonderful coordinator and I wish her luck.

Anyways, 'cause I am such a good friend and obviously a very, very accomplished water Pokémon trainer, I am sending you my hand-made lure to help you catch good water types. Oooh, all water Pokémon are my favorite….except no one can stand up to the sheer beauty of Tentacruel (and don't you dare comment on that, Ash Ketchum). I hope you will like this gift and tell me which water Pokémon you caught with the lure, 'kay?

And stop by Pallet during Christmas. That's an order, not a request.

Looking forward to your reply

Love,

Misty

P.S. Mrs. Ketchum is asking me to remind you to change your you-know-whats, so do it.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

'Yep. She definitely misses me. And I definitely love her even more' was the thought pounding.

 **A/N:** And that's it guys. This idea just popped out of nowhere and I absolutely had to write it. I am really sorry if Dawn seemed OOC but I really haven't seen D&P series so I don't know anything. If you like it, then PLEASE REVIEW.

THANK you guys for your support on my story 'Shining surprises'. Keep reading keep supporting. It really means a lot.

 **IMPORTANT-** This is meant to be a one-shot, but if you guys want to see a sequel, then do tell me.

THANKS GUYS, LOVE YOU ALL, TILL THE NEXT TIME….

Signing off

Jeniffer


End file.
